For the exchange of information Internet-based and thus publicly accessible and understandable diaries or journals are known which are routed on a server which is connected to the Internet, and can be displayed in the web page of a web browser. These diaries or journals constitute information platforms with entries which are generally chronologically sorted in a list. This information platform is also called a web blog or blog for short. Those individuals who fill a blog with entries are called bloggers. A blog is a medium which is simple to operate for publication of information, opinions, thoughts or experiences in the form of short texts which are not limited to diaries in terms of content. Placing text entries in a blog is called blogging.
These blogging systems are generally executed as Internet applications and can be reached by computer. They make it possible for individuals to express themselves and to easily relay these expressions to third parties. The users of these blogging systems, i.e. the bloggers, constitute a community or group of users, which automatically forms by using the blog and which is always growing. The members of a community are thus linked by the use of the blogging system or a certain blog which is generally oriented to a specific topic.
To date it has not been possible for users of cellular telephones to use these blogging systems, since communication in land mobile networks preferably takes place by voice. So far it has only been possible for Internet-capable cellular telephones to participate in blogging systems. But they are exclusively text-based. On an Internet-capable cellphone texts for a blog can be written and stored in it and texts can be retrieved from it. Here the blogger also merges the topic of the corresponding blog.